


Porco Piss Fic

by BlakeYousoro



Series: Attack on Titan Piss Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Edging Kink, Masturbation, Piss, Piss Fic, Piss kink, Public Masturbation, other warriors are there but not important, outside setting, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: The Warriors are out on a mission, and while they’re all asleep under the stars, Porco decides now is the best time to get himself off.(Not primarily piss focused, only mentioned in the last few paragraphs. Can be read as just a masturbation fic!)
Series: Attack on Titan Piss Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Porco Piss Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again with another piss fic! This time, Porco is up!
> 
> Sorry this one isn’t as piss centric as my Pieck on, but I still hope you enjoy !
> 
> Once again, thanks to @PieckCat on Twitter for help with this!

It was rather late at night, and the warriors were out on one of their longer missions. They were currently in the middle of a forest, camping out, waiting for the next day to come so they could continue on their journey.

Pieck was already fast asleep in the form of the Cart, almost curled up around their little camp sight to keep them safe; and Reiner and Zeke were flat out snoring in their sleeping bags next to the small fire the group had made before settling down for the night.

The only one still awake out of the group was Porco, who was just sitting up by the fire, hands held out over it to keep them warm.

He quietly munched on a packet of crackers he’d had in his pocket, eyes flickering up to look at the sky.

Trees covered the majority of his view, but he could still make out the slight speckles of stars between the branches and collections of leaves. 

He gave a gentle sigh, almost a soft chuckle, leaning back a bit on one of his hands. 

It was a rather beautiful night indeed, even if he couldn’t really make out the night sky that well; he just had a gut feeling if those trees weren’t in the way? It would be a sight to remember.

Olive orbs flickered back down, looking at the last bite of his cracker, before he stuffed his face with it, munching quietly. 

Another gentle sigh left slightly parted lips, and it seemed to trigger a yawn, head rolling back as his arms stretched out. 

Man, he was tired. Even though he’d spent the entire journey riding along the back of the Cart, he was still exhausted. 

He soon gave another yawn, and pushed himself up to his feet; stretching out once more, arms going up above his head with fists forming, feet arching up onto the balls of his feet.

Moving closer to the Cart, where their supplies were kept, he pulled out his sleeping bag from one of the bags.

Taking a few steps away, closer to the fire than the Cart, now, he rolled out the bag on the floor; but not before kicking a few small sticks from the ground to make it more comfortable to sleep on.

Satisfied with his handy work, he slipped off his jacket; one he’d seemingly had for years, it was a little worn and torn, but it got the job done well. He folded it up, and placed it at the head of his sleeping bag, making a make shift pillow.

He glanced to the sleeping forms of his comrades, and smirked softly. They just let their heads rest on the floor. What amateurs. They’re too simple minded to have such a big brained idea to use their jackets as pillows.

The youngest warrior felt rather proud of himself, in that moment; and he would be sure to gloat to them in the morning when they sound their hair covered in bits of mud and bugs.

Porco slipped himself inside of his sleeping bag with a soft little grunt, wiggling a little to get comfortable (well, as comfortable as he could get in the oh so great outdoors, as Zeke would call it.)

He lay his head back on his jacket, left arm moving up and slipping beneath his head for comfort. He wouldn’t sleep like this, but it would do for now until then.

Staring up one more at the night sky, Galliard gave a gentle sigh. His eyes fluttered closed, and he left out a soft breath.

This was oddly peaceful. Despite the snores of his comrades, the cool air against his skin on one side with the heat of the blazing fire on the other was oddly comfortable. 

It wasn’t often he got a peaceful moment like this to himself - even though he wasn’t alone, with them all asleep, he felt like he was.

... So why not take advantage of it?

He sat up slightly, quickly glancing around. Everyone, as far as he could tell, was still fast asleep.

He settled back down, both arms slipping into his sleeping bag with ease. Hands fumbled with the clasp on his belt, soon undoing it, and pulling down the zipper on his pants.

Shuffling, the pants soon came down, along with his underwear. 

He was already semi-hard just from the mere thought of getting himself off. A single finger gently touched at himself, and with how sensitive he already was, he gave a gentle little whimper. 

Biting down on his bottom lip slowly, his hand wrapped around his shaft, and he slowly began to stroke it. Each time he reached the tip, his thumb moved and gave it a gentle tap, causing a soft groan to slip out.

He had to be quiet, though. Any one of them could wake up at any moment; however oddly enough, the thought of him getting caught as turning him on more, and he could feel himself grow ever harder in his hand.

His free hand slipped out of the bag, and he pulled his shirt up to his mouth, biting on it and pulling it to try and silence himself slightly, subsequently coating the neck line in saliva. Hopefully it would dry by morning. 

Said free hand slipped up under his shirt, grazing across his now exposed abdomen. Fingers gently pinched at his pink dusted nipples, which had already grown hard with the cool nights air; and they were just begging for his attention.

He panted softly against his shirt, his hand on his cock how moving faster than it had been before; now fully erect, little dribbles of pre-cum slipped down the side of his shaft, onto his hand. 

Porco wasn’t exactly big, not that he considered himself to be, anyway. He was about 6 inches long when fully erect, but what he assumed he lacked in size he made up for in girth. 

Soft moans and whimpers spilled from his lips as if the were mere breathes, and his panting grew louder, becoming more laboured as it did so.

With each stroke, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge; though he did not allow himself the relief he craved. This was part of his routine, of course; edge until he’s practically crying, and then let himself cum, sending his vision blurry and his head full of nothing but the pure feeling of lust.

He gave a slight groan, louder than his other noises, and his eyes went a bit wide; and he stopped all movements.

Olive orbs flickered across the campfire, fixating on the sleeping form of his comrades. They seemed to still be asleep but... that was close.

Too close for comfort.

Sighing softly, he moved his hands, yanking up his underwear and pants, before squirming out of his sleeping bag. 

He can’t get off here. Another quick glance around, and the shifter began to slowly walk off, going off into the woods.

God. He was so horny, and so painfully hard; he could feel his cock throbbing under his pants, and the slight friction as he walked was driving him crazy.

He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t really have a plan; he just needed to get far away from the group as he possible could so that he could climax in peace. Sure, the idea of getting caught was /amazing/ but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to get caught.

Plus, it would be easier to hide the cum in some random part of the forest rather than trying to get it out of his sleeping bag.

Eventually, Porco came to a stop by a lake. Luckily, since the moon was so bright, it created some sort of light allowing him to be able to see to some degree. 

He gave a gentle sigh, leaning back against a tree. His pants were soon yanked down, along with his underwear, and the clothing fell to his ankles. Almost as quick as they were down, his hand was back on his throbbing cock, jerking it quickly, now.

The entire time he’d been walking, the friction of his underwear had been enough to keep the poor boy right on edge, and this was evident by how much he could feel himself growing closer and closer to release with each stroke.

With a few more fast strokes, and a sight squeeze down on the shaft, he found himself climaxing; eyes rolling back slightly into his head.

His back arched as he shot out thick ropes of his cum; most of it landing into the lake with a bit of a splatter. Loud moans spilled from slightly parted lips, his head tilting back, moans soon devolving into heavy pants.

Porco’s head felt so full, his body feeling extremely hot with how much pleasure he was currently experiencing. 

Eventually, the last little spurts of cum shot out, and he felt himself go limp in his hand. 

“F-Fuck...” he muttered out to nobody in particular, breathlessly. 

Now that he’d relieved himself of that problem, the blond soon found himself with another one; he really needed to piss.

Caught up in his horniness, he hasn’t felt the heavy pressure his bladder had been put under, and he was ready to burst at any moment. 

Sighing, he gently took a hold of himself, and aimed towards the lake. Already messed it up enough, may as well add to it.

Besides, nobody will know it was him, right? Or would they somehow be able to track him down- no, they couldn’t. There would be no way-!

While in this slight inner conflict with himself, a little bit of piss spurted out from his tip, causing him to give a bit of a whimper. He managed to stop it before could make too much of a mess, though since the stream hadn’t been strong enough, it mostly trickled down and onto his trousers.

It was hot, hotter than his cum had been, a total contrast to the cool night air. It made the boy shudder slightly.

As much as he wanted to let go, and empty his bladder... stopping the stream felt good. Really, really good. 

He found himself soon growing aroused once more, and he slowly stroked at his cock, whimpering softly. It was sensitive, more sensitive than before due to only just climaxing. 

Stroking slowly, he allowed his bladder to relax, once more spurting out hot streams of piss, only for a moment, though; before he stopped himself. His strokes grew quicker and quicker between the times he allowed his bladder to empty.

“Oh- Fuck-“ he gasped out, eyes rolling back a bit; a low moan following.

He found himself unable to hold back his desire anymore, and his bladder emptied itself, shooting out a hot stream of piss into the lake.

His hand kept moving, however, jerking himself off as he relieved himself, moans filling the quiet night air. He was in a place of pure ecstasy right now, and he never wanted the feeling to end.

But, alas, all good things come to an end, and the stream slowly stopped.

Luckily, he hadn’t manage to get hard again, so he wouldn’t have to worry about that problem for a second time tonight.

A shaky sigh left his lips, and he pulled up his pants, doing up his belt. Glancing around, aside from the water, there was no clear evidence he’d been here.

He reached to the floor and picked up a stick, dipping it in the water and swirling it a little to try and get rid of the evidence. Once satisfied, he made the walk back to the campsite.

It took him a while, getting lost a few times, though he eventually found it. 

Everyone seemed to still be asleep, and Porco noted that their seemed to be no sign of anyone awakening or anything while he had been gone.

He quietly slipped back into his sleeping bag, yawning softly. Rolling onto his side, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut, and he was soon fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos & comments appreciated !
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, @padwananakin ! It’s where I post updates of my fics and also where I ask for ideas for what to write next!!


End file.
